Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder
Keyborads Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder is the sixty-seventh installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the ninth episode of Season 5. It features Amazonian princess and DC superhero, Wonder Woman, rapping against blind musician, Stevie Wonder. It was released on November 28th, 2016. Cast Lilly Singh as Wonder Woman T-Pain as Stevie Wonder Nice Peter as Batman (reused footage, cameo) Lyrics 'Wonder Woman:' Wonder Woman fly, I'm about to tell you why: Princess Diana, but this lady don't die! My rhymes are signed, sealed, and delivered on time! You a bald has-been; I'm in my Amazon Prime! I'll tell you what I say! You bit your style from Ray! The grin and the shades and the king cobra head sway! Gods made me out of clay, then they broke the mold! I'm like Geena Davis, in a justice league of my own! I just called to say that you need to ditch the hair beads! Lookin' like the Predator after some chemotherapy! But don't be scared, I let bats down easy, So you don't gotta worry 'bout a thing, Little Stevie! 'Stevie Wonder:' I feel like this is the beginning, (ohhh!) But you have sucked for a few thousand years! (Hey!) I'm a man who comes from a higher ground, (Hoo!) And I say DC is a whole step down! I've been spitting out hits since both Fingertips, So use the tip of your fingers and read my lips! How you gonna talk about a bat being blind? (Why?) You need to echo-relocate to the 4th of July Because you're Ms. Independent, or at least you try, But your first story is you, running off with a guy! (Okay!) Now let me tell the truth 'cause I know you got the lasso! You got that wack flow! Suffering Sappho! I'm the ceremony master blaster with the bars, And I got more Grammys than your panties got stars! 'Wonder Woman:' Well, I'm a woman who wonders what you're thinking! Some of your records make me wish you started drinking! Even if I stick to the best selections, Your YouTube videos raise some vision questions! 'Stevie Wonder:' Your ignorant questions could never cause as much pain As never knowing how stupid you look in your airplane! You're a misguided, C-minus-on-the-Bechdel test joke, And my worst song is better than your best TV show! 'Wonder Woman:' Look, I don't wanna judge a Talking Book by its cover, But of the vegan buffet, you're a Full-Time Lover And a part-time father, from what I've discovered! Nine different kids with five different mothers! 'Stevie Wonder:' You couldn't walk in my shoes, so stick to your re-boots, With plots so thin even I can see through! It's not a superstition; I believe you got dissed! Not even your tiara's coming back from this! (Yeah! Haha!) Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle to have a female superhero, as well as the first battle to have a blind rapper. Production *This battle was released right after ERB reached 14 million subscribers. Errors *During the line, "I'm like Geena Davis, in a justice league of my own!", Geena Davis is misspelled as "Gina Davis". *During the line, "even if I stick to the best selections," the upper part of Wonder Woman's right boot was keyed out with the green screen. *In 1:29, the bottom left part of the screen was glitched out for a split second. Related Videos Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder - ERB Behind the Scenes Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 5 Category:Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder Category:Nice Peter Category:Lilly Singh Category:T-Pain